This Sucks
by Bloo-96
Summary: NEW CHAPTER! CHECK IT OUT
1. Default Chapter

"THIS SUCKS!"

By: Bloo96

this is my first Fosters fic and was imspired by the story "Nightmare On Bloo Street"I hope you all enjoy!

It all starts out at fosters, everybody is sleeping, until…

"Vampire!" shouted Eduardo "what! Where!" bloo said in confusion, "save me azul," said Eduardo jumping on Bloo.

"Get, off of me" Bloo struggled to say. "Calm down Ed its just a nightmare" said Wilt. "Si, it was justa nightmare" he slowly crawls off of Bloo.

Bloo is gasping for air and notices Coco still asleep, "I wonder how she could sleep through that" said Bloo, "she is a heavy sleeper sometimes, just don't wake her" said wilt. Bloo jumps out of his bed.

"Where are you going Azul?" asked Eduardo "I'm just going to get some water," said Bloo. "Wait don't go there are vampires out there," shouted Eduardo."Vampires, yeah, I'll be careful,"laughedBloo as he leaves the room.

"OK, Eduardo has really gone over the deep end, like there are Vampiresat fosters" he said to him self on the way down.

A shadow casts over him as he is walking, he stops and turns around, there is nothing there "probably a bird or something," he assured himself.

He continues walking, the shadow casts over him again he tuns around, and before him stands a man in a cape "who are you" asked Bloo, the man say nothing he just stares.

"Heeelllloooo!" said Bloo the man just stands there "come on say something" said Bloo as a last effort to communicate with the stiff figure.

The man opened his mouth showing his sharp pointy teeth, he begins to slowly creep towards Bloo yelling "Blood!" "OK now don't get any closer, now just talk with me maybe I can work out a compromise, lets see what can I do for you to make you go away" Said Bloo.

The man stopped and pointed to Bloo and said "Blood" "look, now i can see that I can't help you with what you want so im just going to" "Blood" the man interuped .

"Oh Shit, ahh i have to go, see ya," said Bloo, he dashes down the hallway, the vampire in pursuit.

Bloo jumps in a dark room, "that was a close one," he said to himself, he wasnow very quiet.

Bloo could hear some heavy breathing behind him, before he can turn around to see who's in the room with him he feels a stinging feeling in his neck, after a few seconds of intense pain he passes out.

End of Chapter 1

Chapter 2 is to be released shortly, hope you enjoyed it.


	2. It Isn't Over Yet

This Sucks!!!

Chapter two

Bloo woke up in the middle of the hall, he was very dizzy and disoriented, "what happened?" he asked himself. He tried to get up, after a few attempts he finally got up. "What's going on here, where is that creepy guy at?" He said in a daze. He stumbled back to the room; he noticed that every one still asleep. "Maybe if I got some more sleep I'll feel better," he said. Bloo jumped into his bed and drifted off.

The next morning,

"Bloo, come on wake up its time for breakfast, if Mr. Herriman finds out you've been sleeping in again, he'll be furious," said wilt, "OK, OK, I'm getting up sheesh!" said Bloo. He UN covered the blankets off himself. Wilt, Coco, And Eduardo just stared at bloo. The all just stared for two whole minutes till finally..,,, "WHAT!" shouted Bloo, "ah, are you feeling OK bloo, because you look very pale" Asked Wilt. "Well I don't know, if a 200 lb. Imaginary friend jumped on you last night, and then you get chased by some freaky guy, and mysteriously got knocked out, would you fell good huh?" Snapped Bloo.  
"I guess not" answered wilt, "what ever I'm starved lets go" said Bloo with a sudden change of attitude. The group headed for the dinning room. Bloo not even took three steps before he passes out on the floor. "Hey guys wait up, I think there's something really wrong with bloo" wilt shouted. Ed, and Coco came back in "co coco?" asked Coco, "I don't know what happened, just go and get Frankie or someone"

A few hours later

, Bloo awoke to find he lying in bed with a doctor ("A doctor for imaginary friends, don't ask") "well I know what's wrong with him" said the doctor, "and that would be?" asked Frankie.  
"Tremendous Loss of blood" Answered the doctor. "Loss of blood, hummm.., I think I know what happened now" thought Bloo. "There is nothing I can do, but if you let him rest, he should return to normal in a few days" the doctor packed up his things and left, Frankie followed him out. "Hey guys, wait, don't go, I have something to tell you" said Bloo. "Yeah what is that," asked wilt, "I think I know what happened last night, when I was getting some water, some really freaky guy screaming blood and chasing after me, and I think he was a vampire or something, and he got me," said Bloo. "VAMPIRE WHERE" screamed Eduardo running for cover.  
"A vampire, Bloo I think you should get some rest." Said wilt. "HE ISNT KIDDIN' AROUND" said a voice. Standing in the corner of the room stood a cowboy looking guy "there is really a vampire lose here," the man said, "who the hell are you!" shouted Bloo. "That vampire has been here forever, you see this used to be his house, and now he comes back every twenty years to satisfy his craving for blood," said the cowboy. "Well I guess I don't have to worry for a while," said bloo, "I wouldn't be all relieved now, until either the next full moon, he finishes you off, or if you kill him with a stake, he will be hunting you down till the bitter end." Said the cowboy, "isn't the full moon in two days?" asked Wilt. "Si" answered Eduardo. The cowboy vanishes in mid air, "Where did he go?" everyone thought. "What an ass, doesn't even say goodbye or anything," said Bloo. "I think I have an idea," said wilt.

End of Chapt.2

Chapter 3 "A Distant Full Moon" is around the corner

Sorry about the wait for chapter 2 to be released, the reason for the delay, was a large combination of a sick computer, other stories and ideas to attend to, and SCHOOL!

Hopefully I will be able to release chapter 3 a lot sooner than this one. Bloo96 


End file.
